The inventive concepts relate to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device using an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) photolithography process.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication cost. A semiconductor device may include a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device for operating various functions contemporaneously or simultaneously.
Semiconductor devices have been progressively utilized for high integration with the development of the electronic industry. It is increasingly difficult to fabricate the semiconductor device because there may be some challenges of process margin reduction in an exposure process defining fine patterns. Various researches have been conducted for achieving the advantages of high integration and/or high speed in the semiconductor device.
FIG. 7 shows a comparative example where a substrate SB is provided thereon with an etching target layer ET, a first mask layer HM1 and a second mask layer HM2, where a first etching process EP1 is performed on the second mask layer HM2. The second mask layer HM2 may include a silicon oxynitride (SiON) layer.